


The First Snow

by eunthusiast



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Implied Cheating, M/M, Seongwu is just mentioned - Freeform, So is Guanlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunthusiast/pseuds/eunthusiast
Summary: 'Don't apologise for falling for another, take responsibility for your action and don't hurt others in the process. I love you but this, this isn't right anymore. We need to let go of each other instead of holding on to something that is broken beyond repair.'





	The First Snow

He looked out of the window as the scenery that would have been beautiful any other day, became a blur as the car drove at a speed that would have been illegal. He could feel his best friend's worried gaze from time to time but he chose to ignore it, not wanting anyone's pity or sympathy. He's strong, he can get over this like he did with all the others and this wouldn't be any different since he's prepared himself for this confrontation since he got on the plane to head back to Korea. He had his suspicions, he had it for weeks now and his best friend's message confirmed what he had been thinking all this time. After everything, he thought this would be the last, he thought he was the one but it turns out it was nothing but a longing thought, it was just his heart playing tricks on him. Nothing lasts forever, everything has an expiration date after all. 

"Hyung we're here." his best friend says, breaking him away from his thoughts. He looked out the car and realised that they were already parked in front of the beautiful house they had brought together on their fourth year anniversary, when they were still dreaming of forever. He grabbed the brown envelope in the back seat before getting out, his best friend behind him. 

"Stay here Sewoon-ah, I can go in by myself." he declared. Sewoon just gave him a worried look before leaning against the car and staring at him until he disappeared behind the gate. The house still looks the same, the flowers that have been planted are still well maintained and the car parked in front of the garage shows that the confrontation is inevitable. He walked up the steps leading to the front door before punching the passcode in, not bothering to knock because he'll know anyways since the chances are, he's in the living room reading, he's cleaning around the house or he's cooking so he'll definitely be able to tell that there is a new person in the house. As soon as he's in the house, he looks around noting that even though things have remained the same, there are still some changes that have been made in the three months he has been gone because of the tour he was in. 

"Jaehwan appa!" a loud voice says and before he knows it, a little boy had glued himself on his leg. Jaehwan let out a small laugh before bending down to give the little boy a hug, who eagerly returned it before smothering his dad's face with kisses. 

"I missed you Seonho-yah." Jaehwan said in an affectionate tone. He looked at the boy who he considered as his son with a fond look as the little boy just gave him a big smile before wrapping his short arms around Jaehwan's neck. The little boy's action almost made him change his mind but he knows that it must be done. 

"I missed you too Jaehwan appa. It has been boring without you because even though Uncle Seongwu comes around to play, it's not the same without you." Seonho whined. Jaehwan flinched at the mention of the name but still maintained the smile on his face to try not to worry Seonho. Sadness engulfed his whole being, knowing that this may be the last time he'd see the little boy so he just decided to cherish the moment with his son. He refused to look up even if he heard the footsteps coming down the stairs, only deciding to look up when Seonho let go of him to run to his father while excitedly talking about how his Jaehwan appa is finally back after being away for months and how he can't wait to tell Guanlin that his other father his back. Jaehwan relcutantly got up from his crouching position before finally looking at the man in front of him. He felt his heart skip a beat as soon as he laid his eyes on the man before him, the man whom he spent six whole years of his life with. Jaehwan ignored the feeling of sadness, opting to focus on the important issue at hand.

"Jaehwan?" he asked, shock painted all over his face. Jaehwan does not blame him since he wasn't supposed to be back for another two weeks but he decided to take time off from practice to come back. 

"We need to talk Minhyun hyung." Jaehwan said calmly, not even bothering to greet the man in front of him before turning to Seonho who was looking at his fathers, confusion evident in his face. "Seonho-yah why don't you go up to your room while I talk to your father?" he asked and Seonho just nodded, noting the tense atmosphere between his fathers before walking up the stairs. As soon as Jaehwan heard the door close upstairs, he walked to the dining room and took a seat in one of the chairs with Minhyun in front of him. Silence and awkwardness filled the air as neither men said anything, before Minhyun sighed breaking the silence in the process.

"I thought you wouldn't be back until two weeks from now." 

"I came back to talk about an issue with you hyung." Jaehwan replied, placing the brown envelope on the table. Minhyun eyed the item sceptically, before everything clicked in his head. He looked at Jaehwan in bewilderment, not expecting the younger to find out so soon. He opened his mouth to speak but the younger held a finger up, indicating that he wanted to speak first. 

"I know about Seongwu hyung. I've had my suspicions ever since he started coming around more than normal. I convinced myself that I was just being paranoid, that you weren't the type of person to do this but I was wrong, I was wrong about a lot of things. I trusted you, but it seems like temptation got the best of you hyung. I'm not going to make a big deal out of this, I'll leave quietly and I won't do anything to Seongwu hyung but I'll only do this under one condition. I don't want to lose contact of Seonho. He is my son as much as he is yours. Don't take my son away from me just because you don't love me anymore, you can't be that cruel hyung." 

"I'm sorry Jaehwan-ah. I didn't mean to-"

"Don't apologise for falling for another, take responsibility for your action and don't hurt others in the process. I love you but this, this isn't right anymore. We need to let go of each other instead of holding on to something that is broken beyond repair." Jaehwan stated while holding back his tears. Minhyun just looked down in guilt, not being able to look at the man who was trying so hard to hold himself together. He caused this, for a reason that was so petty, a reason that he realises is not worth losing the man who had been his pillar for years. The man who looked past all his past mistakes and helped him raise his son as if he was his own, the man who has a heart of gold and the man he's broken just because he's nothing but insecure. Jaehwan pushed the brown envelope towards Minhyun who hesitantly took the item before reading through it.

"I'm selling my part of the house to you. I won't put you through a legal battle over the property and if you sign it there, it's yours." Minhyun grabbed a pen and contemplated for a bit, before signing it knowing that he needs to let Jaehwan go. Letting Jaehwan go would be his apology to the man he's hurt. He prays that Jaehwan would be happier and that Jaehwan would find someone who wouldn't hurt him like he has. 

"I never deserved you Jaehwan-ah. I never intended to hurt you, I just got too caught up in my emotions and I'm sorry for what I did but like you said I should take responsibility for my action. Just contact me for any arrangements regarding Seonho because I won't take his dad from him." Jaehwan just nodded in response. He didn't want to drag this out longer than he should so he just stood up and walked out of the dining room, blinking away his tears. He called out for Seonho who came running down the stairs almost immediately and ran to Jaehwan's arms.

"Appa will come back soon and let's go out together okay?" Jaehwan said and Seonho nodded, seeming to understand the situation quite well. He tightened his grip on his dad who moved to get up, refusing to let go of his dad. Jaehwan wiped the tears that were falling down Seonho's face and attempted to calm him down to no avail which had resulted in Minhyun to interfere. The little boy just wailed in his father's arms as he reached towards Jaehwan who just kissed the top of his head. "I'll see you soon Seonho-yah." 

Jaehwan, left the house without looking back and as soon as he stepped outside the gate, snow started to fall reminding him of the superstition he used to believe in the past. 'If you are with someone you like when the first snow falls, true love will blossom between the two of you or if you're with your significant other when the first snow falls, you will be with them forever'. He was a strong believer of the superstition, which had led to him making sure to be with Minhyun whenever the first snow falls before they were together and even after they started dating, he always checked the weather forecast and made sure to spend the day with Minhyun. He felt someone's arms around him as he let out a sob as his emotions came crashing down like a pile of bricks. The wall he placed around himself when inside the house broke down when he felt his best friend's comforting pats on his back, showing him how he would be there for him. The reality that he's letting go of the place where a lot of memories were made caused him so much grief. He doesn't know when everything started to fall apart but it seems like this time nothing can be fixed and for the first time in six years he would be spending the first snowfall with a broken heart.


End file.
